


Mother's Day

by Earp_Revenant



Series: Love, The Lances. [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Future Fic, Mother's Day, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earp_Revenant/pseuds/Earp_Revenant
Summary: Where Ava and Sara celebrate Mother's Day.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Love, The Lances. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ages (2039)  
> \- Sara – 51  
> \- Ava – 50  
> \- Quinn – 15  
> \- Laurel – 15  
> Quinn and Laurel were made using the Kryptonian Birthing System (Supergirl) and are identical twins because of Ava’s clone gene.

Ava felt sleep slowing escaping her grasp, no matter how far she buried herself into the source of warmth next to her, the shuffling and soft whispers that could be heard on the other side of their bedroom door couldn’t be ignored. Ava yawned and cuddled closer to her wife of 17 years now and inhaled the soothing smell of the lavender scented cream her wife applies every night. Her wife turned in her arms and pulled her closer, Ava took a moment to admire how good Sara Lance looked at 51 years of age, and how the slight lines around her eyes were marking of all years they had spent laughing and loving each other. Ava brushed the hair from the side of her wife’s face and gently placed a kiss on her cheek. Ava knew Sara well enough now that she knew her wife was awake just enjoying the precious moments only they shared together before the energy levels in the room tripled.

“Do you think they’ll ever learn how to quietly manoeuvre around the house?” Sara asked as she buried her face in the crook of Ava’s neck.

Ava let out a laugh, “My love, it’s almost been 16 years, if they haven’t learnt by now then I think they never will.” Ava kissed the top of Sara’s head, “Happy Mother’s Day Sara.” She said softly, Sara looked up and smiled, she leaned in a gave Ava a kiss, with this kiss she tried to convey how grateful she was to this amazing woman who helped create this life and family that she treasures more than anything in the world. She pulled back and looked Ava in the eyes, “Happy Mother’s Day Baby.”

Just as Sara went in for a more passionate kiss, footsteps could be heard approaching their door, and whispers that they couldn’t quite make out. The women looked over and waited for their door to open, the door knob twisted and the door was slowly pushed open and two blonde heads peaked through, the whole reason they were celebrating this day, their daughters standing each holding a tray that appeared to have pancakes, bacon, fruit and a cup of coffee on each and a small gift bag.

“Happy Mother’s Day!” two voices in unison sang.

 _Laurel and Quinn_ , Ava thought as she sat up against the headboard of the bed and smiled, “Morning girls. Thank you.” Sara had now sat up too and greeted the girls, each girl shuffled to a mother and sat beside them on the bed placing the trays on their laps, “Wow this looks amazing. Thank you so much girls.” Ava stared down at the food, and looked back up to her daughter who sat next to her, _Quinn Rory Lance_ , she placed a kiss on her cheek and looked over at her other daughter, _Laurel Olivia Lance_ , their twins who were for the most part identical, other than the slight variation of hair and eye colours, everything else appearance wise was exactly the same, “Only the best for the best moms in all the universes.” Laurel said as the twins switched sides to place a kiss on the other mom’s cheek, Quinn moved back and sat by Ava.

“I hope you like your gifts.” She smiled and encouraged them to see what was in the gift bag.

“You didn’t have to get us anything.” Sara said as she began to pull the tissue paper out of the bag.

“Of course we did. It’s Mother’s Day!” Laurel responded.

Ava pulled the tissue paper out to reveal 3 distinct objects, an envelope, a box of Lindt Lindor chocolates and a box that looked like it housed jewellery. Ava pulled the envelop out first and open it to read the contents of what she assumed would be a card, however it revealed a voucher for a couples spa day, “A spa day, wow girls that sounds amazing, thank you.”

She smiled towards each girl.

“It’s for you and mom, you know cause work seemed a bit stressful lately.” Quinn smiled.

“Thank you, Mama and I really appreciate it.” Sara said to the girls. Ava pulled out the chocolates and noticed it was her favourite, Dark Chocolate Lindt Lindors, she peaked over at Sara and saw the Milk Chocolate Lindt Lindors, which are her wife’s favourite chocolate, appear out of the bag. Ava smiled at how thoughtful her daughters were. Ava pulled out the last box, and she knew the contents were going to be some type of jewellery; she looked over and saw Sara holding a similar box.

“Okay so before you open those, it’s just something small and we really just want to say thank you for being such amazing moms to us.” Laurel said as she looked at Sara and Ava and then glanced at Quinn, who nodded for them to open the last gift. Ava lifted the lid of the box to reveal an elegant looking necklace, with 3 interlocking rings, one bigger one in the middle that had four blue gemstones along the bottom and the two smaller rings on each side that instead of blue gemstones had purple gemstones.

“The big ring represents you and the small rings us, the big ring has your birthstone in and the smaller rings have ours.” Laurel explained. Ava felt tears begin to well in her eyes, “Girls these are so precious. Thank you so much.” She said as she wiped her eyes.

“Mama don’t cry, you’re supposed to be happy.” Quinn said.

“They're happy tears!” Ava let out a small laugh.

“Thank you so much girls.” Sara said as she leaned forward to place a kiss on Laurel’s cheek and then leaned over as far as she could without knocking over her tray and Quinn met her halfway and received a kiss on the cheek too. Sara leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Ava’s lips.

All their gifts were placed on the bed side tables and Ava and Sara shuffled over to make space between them on the bed for the girls to sit, the rest of the morning was filled with giggles, kisses and cuddles as they shared breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll be adding a whole story later but I had this idea and really wanted to see how you guys would respond to it.


End file.
